User talk:Silarn
Second Logos Gate support Hi Silarn, good work on updating the Logos templates and adding the support for second gate! I've just changed a style a little bit, I hope you don't mind. I agree with you we don't need the second gate support for the second location - the only Logos symbol found on two locations is Power (logos) (because of the Bootcamp) and I think it will stay this way in the future. → Zarevak 08:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) PS: Do you sign your posts using four tildes?: ~~~~ - This will automatically add your username and UTC timestamp to your post ;-) : Oh, that's fine. Thanks for fixing whatever issue was there. I'm assuming it was something with the brackets -- they were killing me. Took me a little while to figure out the whole template system, but I think I did okay. ;) And you can put the and wherever you want. ;p -- Silarn 08:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : PS: No I did not. Thanks again. Mission item icons uploaded Hi Silarn, thanks for the Mission Items Without Icons list. It helped very much with uploading the icons and all the icons from your list are now uploaded. → Zarevak 12:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) : I'm glad it helped. The plan was sort of 'put these here so I know what to look for when I figure out how to get them or as a reference for somebody else to do it'. I suppose I'll continue to do it, then. : -- Silarn 16:43, 21 December 2007 (UTC) X-ray/X-Ray Key issue The item itself is named , but it is referenced in mission objective as "X-Ray Key". I've uploaded the icon under first name and IMHO we should use this name until the item is renamed by the developers. (If you object you can alway download the image and upload it under the second name...) → Zarevak 21:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) : Oh, that's fine. That's probably why I had initially spelled it that way. I couldn't remember after the fact though, so I changed it to X-Ray. : -- Silarn 22:03, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the smile ;-) Hi, I've just checked the and saw your modification to your personal CSS. It made me smile, how you changed the comment I'll take advantage of this post and I thank you for your great work on this wiki! (I just hope I'm not discouraging you in any way when I sometimes make another edit a few moments after you.) We need more people like you I suppose you already know about our ongoing discussions about category system, item rewards and other issues on this wiki. * You are already taking part in the mission rewards and item links discussion (Template_talk:Mission, User talk:Zarevak/Sandbox (will be moved) and Talk:Item) and providing great input. * If you want to involve yourself in the discussion about category system, see these pages: TaRapedia talk:Formatting/Article names, User talk:Zarevak/Categories, TaRapedia:Formatting/Classes with mine proposal and Dashiva's proposal. → Zarevak 00:13, 24 December 2007 (UTC) : Good to know I'm being noticed. . And I'm not discouraged int he least. : As for categories, I was going to let you two sort that out. I couldn't think of anything more to add, though I have perused the discussion. You both know much more about Wikis than I do. I have a moderate programming background, but that only goes so far. : Speaking of which, I suppose there's no real way to do math stuff on here? I understand that the item tables make doing so for weapons somewhat fruitless, but it can still work with quality. (+20%, +40%, ...) Hopefully there is a way to make a lookup table. I can see that being a much nicer way to go that having all the info in every location we might want to have it. : -- Silarn 01:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks to the ParserFunction module we are able to do computations using = :: More information in the documentation on wikimedia.org. :: → Zarevak 01:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) info about TaRapedia:Requests page Hi Silarn, I want to let you know about the new Requests page. It similar to your personal Mission items todo list but centralized for whole TaRapedia. There are already many items waiting for their icons and their articles. I have nothing against personal todo lists, but it may be better to move your "Mission Items Without Icons And/Or Pages" section there for others to be able to help → Zarevak 22:27, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Mission tree mission lists Hey, I noticed you started tagging missions for The Refuge in mission lists. I'm not entirely convinced about the current way with explanations and single-letter abbrevs, so please join in on TaRapedia talk:Mission project/Mission list layout. - Dashiva (talk) 09:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC)